Logan's Calling
by Crispy Doggo
Summary: Logan the Mightyena has never really found his purpose in life. But on a faithful day something happens to him, he finds someone who gives him purpose in the forest and life.
1. Chapter 1

**All Pokémon rights are reserved to and its creators…not me obviously. I kind of wanted to try writing again because I got a new laptop so tell me what to improve**.

Chapter 1

There lies a region to the South of the others inhabited entirely by Pokémon and Pokémon only. To humans, it is considered a sort of nature preserve for Pokémon and no trainers are permitted to enter it for any reason whatsoever. The reason being that many humans would intervene with the natural beauty of the land and its inhabitants. The region goes by the name of Harmonie. Harmonie is split into a total of four biomes, the first off being pure forests and woods to the North of the region. The second biome being rugged mountains and foothills towards the West. The third biome is towards the East it is a mix of dry terrain and desert stretching well into the fourth biome, the grasslands. This is the place that many grass types call home and is sought after many Pokémon for its lush and beautiful landscape. The Pokémon here vary as there are several Pokémon from all the regions found here.

Returning to the North we see our protagonist, Logan hiking through the woods of various trees looking for a place to cool off in the heat of Summer. Summertime in this region tends to get awfully warm, making many Pokémon like our individual, search for a place to relax for a while and enjoy the summer's day. We see him heading towards a lake that he occasionally visits during this season.

Logan's POV

 _Not too far now_ , Logan said to himself as he galloped swiftly towards the direction of the lake. He arrived a couple moments later to a very large body of water in a clearing not too far from the tree line. As he made his way towards the water's edge Logan noticed that there was no one else around. This seemed odd to him as it was an extremely warm day and seeing no Pokémon around being there for the same reason he was appeared strange. _To be fair it is early,_ the Mightyena thought to himself as looked up to see the sun high in the sky. As he did this he heard his stomach grumble, he hadn't eaten anything since last night. He thought he might as well catch something to eat before he dove in for a swim as he heard his stomach grumble. He decided on trying to catch a Magikarp. As he stood over the ponds edge to look for his quarry, he saw a familiar face looking back at him. Not having seen his reflection in a while, he couldn't help but stare for a little bit. He wasn't the smallest Mightyena per say, he stood at roughly 3'06" while the average for his species was 3'03. His large black and gray fur was a mess as he didn't bother to groom it this morning, or any morning for that matter. Other than that, he was pretty much your basic Mightyena.

Ever since he was a pup, Logan always thought about his purpose in the forest. Being 19 years old, many would that he had already found his calling in life but for Logan that is simply not the case. He was the kind of person to think about the future rather than the present. Logan always seemed to love living alone. Sure, there was always his parents who lived in a village full of other dark types farther away that he could join but he never really thought too much into that. Despite being hated, he lived a straightforward and boring life. Like many dark types, Logan was very much misunderstood by his fellow neighbors. Dark types were always for some reason, seen as thieves, bad luck, and or evil. Underneath the black and gray fur was an honest and caring Pokémon. He knew that the branded stereotype he was given was almost impossible to disown, so he just learned to live with it knowing that Pokémon wouldn't care even if he did prove to them that he wasn't just another stereotype. It molded his personality into one full of pride and dishonesty. Many of Logan's neighbors avoided him, they never really had a reason. Just because he was a Mightyena, that was the only excuse they had.

A splash occurred in front of him, dissolving his reflection and snapping him out of his trancelike daydream. He looked at what had caused it and it was none other than his desired prey. Logan instantly darted his right paw to where he saw the Magikarp and scooped it upwards towards him. It landed a few feet behind him and was flopping violently as it were extremely angered at being caught. He padded over to it and held it down with one paw while he sank his fangs into its neck. The fish floundered for a moment before finally ceasing to breath. Logan picked up his food and walked over to a nearby tree to enjoy his breakfast. He laid down with the Magikarp in front of him and licked his lips. He gave a quick thanks to Arceus before chowing down. He had the whole fish in his stomach in a few ravenous bites. Logan licked his paws clean and then finally got to the water's edge, without testing the waters temperature he just dove in. He instantly felt relief from the heat of the day. Logan enjoyed the coolness of the water for what felt like ages to him.

A couple hours in, he decided that he had enough for the day as he swam to the water's shore and got out of the lake. He looked up to the sun to see where it was, if he guessed right it was noon. The Mightyena was still wondering on why no one other than himself was present. At that same moment, Logan felt the presence of eyes gazing at him somewhere beyond the tree line behind him. As he rotated his head towards the direction of his onlooker he felt the presence vanish as if it tried to remain unseen.

"Who's out there!?" demanded Logan in an intimidating voice. No response was given. He tried again, "Who in the hell is out there!?" he awaited on a response only to be met with silence. Logan was about to investigate when he heard something large rise from the lake behind him. He whipped around to find himself face to face with the largest Gyarados he had ever seen.

"YOU!" it demanded eyeing Jason.

 _Great, I have a stalker somewhere over there in the trees and now this thing to deal with_ , the Dark type thought annoyingly. He had forgotten about the risks of catching Magikarp on this lake. Logan suddenly remembered why there no other Pokémon at the lake. He had recently overheard two Quagsire by his den talk about a flock of Staravia that had passed by the lake and ate what seemed like a quarter of the Magikarp there. The Gyarados that appeared in front of him must have had been in a fit of rage for days now. He knew that a Gyarados in rage would snap at the slightest of things.

"What do you want?" Logan said in a loud voice to show that he was not frightened, even though his voice slightly trembled.

"WHO IS THE ONE WHO HAS ENDED THE LIFE OF ONE OF MY KIN?!" it roared.

"One of your kin?"

"YES, SOMEONE HAS KILLED ONE OF MY FELLOW OTHERS SAID THAT THIS WAS THE PLACE OF HIS DISAPPEARANCE, NOW YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO HAVE INFORMATION NOW, WOULD YOU?!"

 _I am one screwed Mightyena_ , Logan thought frantically. He could usually hold his own in bouts but if this Gyarados were to find out that Logan killed and ate a member of his family, he would have no choice but to flee as he was no match for the beast. Logan decided that in cases like these it was always better to be truthful.

"Oh sure, I think I remember seeing a Pokémon like that over there somewhere," he lied gesturing across the lake.

The Gyarados seemed to buy the story he was selling and turned to where Logan pointed. Meanwhile the Mightyena took this as his cue to go and tip toed towards the tree line only to be yelled at again.

"YOU THERE!', he yelled, Logan turned around slowly. "ONE OF MY OWN HAS BEEN MURDERED AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE!".

 _Does this guy really need to yell for everything?_

"Look bud, it's really not my prob- ".

"WAIT", the Gyarados interrupted, examining Logan with its intimidating crimson eyes.

"WHATS THAT?!"

"What's what you've never seen an ungroomed Mightyena before?" the dark type questioned.

"NO, YOU FOOL THERES A SCALE LODGED BETWEEN YOUR TEETH!"

Logan thought this snake was messing with him, until he licked his chops only to encounter something smooth and round in his top row of canines. He promptly thought about how to play this off as a simple coincidence but that would do no good as the Gyarados was already in a fit of rage. It seemed to him that he was ultimately screwed.

"IT IS THE COLOR OF MAGIKARP, YOU ARE THE ONE!"

"Is this the only evidence you have, if so what makes you think that I would've done it?" he argued.

"SO, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE PILE OF BONES OVER THERE MIXED WITH YOU AND MY KINS SCENT MEANS NOTHING?" it responded with a face of satisfaction as it had solved the situation.

Logan froze up, he was exposed. Getting into trouble many times before, Logan usually stayed cool and thought out situations like this carefully but for some reason he panicked. His only available options right now seemed to be either to flee or stay and fight. If he chose the latter would surely be killed as the serpent seemed too powerful. After the Gyarados finished those words Logan's world seemed to be at a standstill, everything went silent except the sound of a breeze gliding across water across the vast lake. He decided that the best place to flee would obviously be towards the woods behind him. The Gyarados would clearly expect this so he had to make it immediate as possible. The whole thing was a standoff and they were mutually waiting for who would make the first move.

Logan decided it was no or never. He rapidly performed a sand attack aimed towards the eyes of the giant. The Gyarados entered a disorientated state as the attack had hit its mark. Logan then took this as his opportunity of escape and darted towards the forest. The serpent, still slightly blind from the effects of the sand, screamed, "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" before charging up a Hyper Beam.

Logan was at the edge of the forest. He heard this and made the mistake of turning around to see what it was doing. Everything after that occurred in a split-second. The beast's energy beam shot out of its jaws, hurdling towards Logan at a dangerous speed. He attempted to dodge the attack but to no success. The beam contacted Logan's right side and sent him hurdling into the woods. He was in the air for seconds and was thrown 30 feet away from where he was hit. He got slammed into a large oak tree and landed on his back onto the ground. He yelled in pain and groaned until he ran out of breath. Logan vison was flittering as he was looked over his side to find burned, matted fur and blood covering that section. He could hear the Gyarados in the distance, roaring as it dived back into the blue. The last thing that appeared to Logan was movement in the undergrowth to his front. He moved his head to see what appeared like a Pokémon with light blue fur approaching him before he blacked out.

 **Thanks for reading and please tell me what to improve on. The second chapter might take a while because of school but I'll try my best to get it posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do writing it.**

Chapter 2

"Hurry it up guys, if we hurry we can probably still catch it!" the blue furred Pokémon yelled at her companions as they were sprinting towards the lake and more specifically the area of a Gyarados sighting.

"Could you at least let us catch up?" a Croconaw shouted from behind the speeding Pokémon, struggling to keep up.

"Seriously Felicity slow down, we all want to get rid of this thing as much as you do but it's probably already gone" said a feminine sounding Liepard who was running alongside the already exhausted Croconaw. "And besides we've been running nonstop since we left the base," she added in. "We'd be exhausted and in no condition to fight by the time we get there." Felicity then started to slow down as if she agreed. She then turned her towards her comrades and addressed them both, "You're right, you two go back, I can handle this myself." Both the Liepard and Croconaw looked at her puzzled, as if she was joking. "You're kidding. That sounds like a horrible idea Felicity, and I'm usually one to come up with bad ideas," Magnus the Croconaw said. "Jo's right, it's probably gone to a different location than what we were told anyways," he added in looking over at Jo the Liepard who just nodded in agreement.

"Guys stop worrying, we all know that I'm the most conditioned one here. I'm going to run up ahead and see what's the situation, feel free to catch up once you catch your breaths. This thing has already gotten away from us twice, I'm not planning making mistakes this time," she said with focused, determined, and blue eyes. "Are you sure there are always second chan- "the Liepard gave up as the Glaceon took off towards the lake without a second look back. The feline sighed. "C'mon Magnus, let's go back her up before she kills herself." Magnus nodded in approval and the two, still felling weary, broke into a light jog towards where Felicity took off.

The Glaceon was nearing the lake. As she approached the ending of the tree line, her diamond shaped ears picked up the sound of something wallowing in the water. She followed the noise which lead her to a swimming Mightyena. She thought about asking this fellow if he had seen or heard the Gyarados she was so eager to slay but instead of that she caught another scent, the scent of Magikarp. She then saw the carcass of the Magikarp not too far away from where the Mightyena was swimming serenely. Her mind started to place things together to arrange a plan to get her face to face with the Gyarados. Felicity knew that this serpent was already riled up, so this Mightyena eating its friends wouldn't help him but her. She also considered that the Mightyena might get injured but she couldn't let it get away, not again. The Glaceon considered waiting to be the best plan of action for now. She quietly observed the Mightyena enjoying the water for couple minutes until he finally swam out.

 _Any minute know_ , Felicity thought as she peeked through a bush that she was hiding in. She saw him leave the water. The Mightyena looked up at the sky, presumably to see what time it was. Felicity was beginning to get uncomfortable in the position she was hunched over in so she shuffled around a bit. Unknown to her, the Mightyena had heard her moving and looked over towards her general direction. "Who's out there!?" he yelled, startling Felicity as she had expected to stay incognito in the bushes. She held her breath out of fear of getting the Mightyena's attention. "Who in the hell is out there!?" he said again in an aggressive male tone. Felicity still stayed down. She could feel his eyes scanning the area. Just then, she heard something massive arise from the water. The Ice type looked again through the bush to discover the Gyarados that she and her companions were so eager to kill.

She sat in silence, eyeing carefully at what was going down. She wanted to see what this Gyarados would do before she attacked. "YOU!" the Gyarados roared at the Mightyena, Felicity flinched slightly at the level of its voice. She stayed there for a couple of moments, watching the too go back and forth about a murder of one of the Gyarados's kin and how he accused the Mightyena. Felicity enjoyed this more this she should have. She knew from the start that the Mightyena was not innocent as she saw the carcass of the Magikarp earlier. The Gyarados soon pointed this out as she would expect and saw the Mightyena freeze as if he were plotting an idea. _If these two could speed things up a tad bit that would be just great_ , Felicity though humorously. The duo stayed silent and idle as they were waiting who would draw first. Felicity stared in awe as the Mightyena struck first with a sand attack aimed at the serpent's eyes. The Dark type began to run towards her direction. She panicked and hit the floor quickly and closed her eyes as to avoid detection. Felicity heard the Gyarados charging up a Hyper Beam and she knew things wouldn't end too well for the Mightyena if struck by it. As expected the Mightyena's poor attempt in fleeing got him a beam to his side. Felicity saw him fly through the woods only to be stopped by a large tree and hit the floor with a loud thump. Decisions were what Felicity had on her mind now. She would either need confront the Gyarados and finish this now or risk the chance of not helping the Mightyena who she saw was injured badly. The Gyarados was beginning to roar triumphantly now as it had seemed to won and dove back under the water's surface.

 _So much for confronting it_ , she said to herself with a sigh. The beast got away when she was busy thinking what to do. Felicity had to come to the aid of the Mightyena now as it was her job to help Pokémon in need. She ran over to the Dark type who was puffing due to the power of the attack inflicted upon him. He was looking around with drowsy eyes, she could tell he was about to black out due to the hit he took to the head when he slammed against the tree. She approached him slowly, he looked at her for a second before he passed out. _Guess I got to take this poor guy back now before Arceus knows what happens to him_ , she said to herself as she took hold of his scruff to drag him. She suddenly remembered where he got hit and checked his side to find burned fur and blood. Felicity knew that she had to be careful as the beam had cauterized the wound but it could still open if not careful. She took ahold of his scruff once again and began the slow and long journey back to her friends.

Felicity underestimated the weight of the Dark type as she became weary after the first five minutes of dragging his limp body around. She lied down next to him exhausted as she looked at him carefully. Felicity couldn't help but admire his courage as he had stood toe to toe with a Gyarados and lived. She nudged him to see if he would wake up but to no avail. Just then she heard voices and undergrowth being moved around in front of her. She positioned herself in a defense stance to protect the Mightyena if needed.

'Wow, calm down Felicity, its only us," said a familiar voice. The Glaceon lowered her stance as she saw Jo and Magnus approach her. "Who's the Mightyena?" asked Magnus.

"Another victim of that damned Gyarados, I almost had it but this guy got caught in the cross fire and knowing you guys it was saving lives before taking then so I thought on bringing this poor soul back."

"Aww, look at tough, scary Felicity saving lives, isn't that adorable," Magnus teased.

"You want an identical scar to go with that one don't you," she said referring to the scar on Magnus' right eye.

"Guys are we going stay here chit chatting all day and ignore the injured Pokémon on the ground or just let him die?" Jo said in a loud voice. The two immediately stopped and turned their attention to the Mightyena on the ground.

"Well…me being the one that had already carried him this far, it's not my turn to do it again." Felicity stated.

Jo and Magnus then looked at each other before Jo quickly chirped in, "Not it!". The Croconaw then exhaled in defeat and lifted the Mightyena over his shoulders carefully. "Guys he's pretty heavy," Magnus groaned.

The four embarked on their journey to the home base, with Felicity leading the pack. The group had arrived at noon and left around 3pm. Their 5-mile hike had taken roughly 2 ½ hours at their speed they were going, which was quite slow due to a certain Mightyena. When they finally did arrive, the sun was beginning to set. The 3 Pokémon who had rescued the Mightyena, lived outside of a small village inhabited by various Pokémon. Their home base was a large hut made from the surrounding oak wood. It had a circular roof and the interior consisted of a smooth dirt floor and several rooms gathered around a large fire pit in the middle. The place stood around 15 feet tall. Felicity opened the door which was a small wooden gate that was stood tall enough to let certain Pokémon in. Felicity let in Magnus in first, followed by Jo.

"Put him down by the fire place gently Magnus," Felicity instructed. Magnus did what he was told and laid him down by fire. "Go get him some Oran berries Jo," Magnus told the Liepard as she picked one up out of a neat pile stacked on a wooden plank.

"Hey, hey!" Felicity said nudging the dark type awake.

"What? Who?" he said tiredly.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Magnus.

This seemed to spook the Mightyena as he backed up towards a wall startled, only to plop down again with a loud groan.

"Hey, take it easy, you got the stuff kicked out of you trying to flee from that Gyarados," Felicity said, trying to calm him down.

"Here eat this," Magnus said as he rolled the berry in front of him.

The Mightyena stared at it, wondering if he should take food so suddenly from strangers but, decided to go for it. He took a bite and instantly felt a little stronger, strong enough to stand up at least that is.

"I guess I should be thanking you guys and heading on my way home," he said standing up slowly.

"Are you stupid or something?" Magnus said jokingly, he was shot with a serious glance by Jo.

"Seriously guy, you wouldn't last a minute out there in your condition," Jo added in.

"Look they're both right, you're obviously in no condition to do anything, so whether you like it or not you're staying here," she said in serious tone.

"Who's going to stop me from leaving, you?"

"If it comes down to that, yes," she said. They stared at each other for moments and the tension in the room grew. Both Magnus and Jo looked at each other, ready to break them up if such a moment occurs. After what felt like ages the Mightyena sighed in defeat and went to where he was originally sitting and laid down.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice, but as soon as I'm able I'm leaving, deal Ms.…?"

"Felicity, its Felicity and yes we have a deal," she said as she walked towards him and the two shook paws.

"Now that that's settled, you got a name?"

"Yeah its Logan."

Logan looked at the other two Pokémon in the room, wondering who all these guys were. Felicity seemed to know that he was wondering about that.

"These are my teammates, if you hadn't noticed our burgundy scarves already, we are a rescue team," she proclaimed proudly. (My bad, I forgot to include the damn scarves earlier on because you all were not supposed to know that they were a rescue team, but kudos to you if you guessed already)


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally finished chapter 3 sorry for taking so long, school as usual keeps getting in the way. Please don't go crazy if I don't post for a while. When summer hits ill post a lot more, please wait.**

Chapter 3

The Mightyena turned his head in a curious gesture. "A rescue team, huh?" Logan said confusingly, looking over at the rest of Felicity's team. "I've heard of your kind before, aren't you all the ones that help others when they can't help themselves?" The thought of being up and close with an actual rescue team excited Logan, he wanted to learn more about these guys. "That's right, we do our best to take care of problems others deem too dangerous and overall just try to maintain peace between everyone," Jo said proudly as she looked over to the Mightyena. "There's more like us throughout the region, other than just hunting down threats or rescuing those in need, we also tend to protect those in the places where we live."

Logan nodded, understanding why all these Pokémon had helped him so abruptly. What he couldn't understand though, was why they had been so close to the lake when the Gyarados attacked. "How did you guys find me by the way?" he asked. "Oh, that was thanks to me," Felicity chirped in. "We were looking to get rid of that Gyarados that attacked you, we have had requests from a lot of the village Pokémon to do so because none of them could go to the lake without being attacked. I saw you swimming and noticed that you had eaten a Magikarp which would obviously piss off that Gyarados pretty badly and make him confront you, so long story short, I sort of used you as bait…"

A small moment of awkward silence occurred as the Glaceon looked down at the dirt floor while rubbing her front right paw up against her left. Logan just stood still, not really shocked, as he would do the same thing if it ever came to a situation like, but still genuinely surprised at the thought of it. During that moment of stillness, a small tap broke the silence as it was heard coming from the door.

"I got it," said Magnus as he walked over to the small door. He opened it to be met with a small Growlithe, unfamiliar to Logan. "Hey Reno, what you need buddy?"

"Hey Magnus, it's actually Jo who I want to talk to," he said as he looked over him to see Jo. "Hey Jo!" he yelled at her trying to get her attention. Jo noticed him and got up and walked over to the door. "Hey Reno, what you need sweetie?" she said kindly.

"Jax and Dante are fighting again," he said in a young, juvenile voice.

"Again? Really? Why are they fighting this time?"

"I remember hearing something about them wanting to find out who was the strongest." He paused for a moment to get a good look at Logan before saying," Who's that?"

"Just a guest, you'll get to meet him soon," Jo answered. That statement made Logan think on how long he would really be here.

The Liepard sighed," Let's go Magnus, if those kids will listen to anybody this time, it would be you." Magnus then made his way out the door with Reno following behind.

"We'll be back later Felicity, if you could get a start on supper that'll help a lot," she reminded her. Felicity just nodded. "Have fun you two," Jo said amusingly as she eyed the Glaceon and Mightyena looking around awkwardly. "Alright let's get a move on Reno," were the last words the pair heard before Magnus closed the door behind then. Felicity redirected her attention to Logan as both of their eyes met.

"So…something about me being used as bait?" Logan said quietly, breaking the still silence.

"About that…I'm sorry Logan I should have warned you instead and I don't why I didn't just- "

"Hey," Logan interrupted her nervous rambling, "I forgive you Felicity, you had to do what you had to do. Don't beat yourself up over it, please."

"I should beat myself over it! I was supposed to take care of innocent Pokémon in need and then I went back on that when I used you as bait. You got hurt badly and I even thought about leaving you there to go face the Gyarados but I knew that would be even worse. I'm sorry, please forgive me Logan," she said in a somber voice, almost as if she was holding back tears.

"Felicity, I already forgave you, it's okay, I promise," he said trying to calm the Glaceon down.

"Really?" she said sniffling.

"Yea, c'mon just because you used me doesn't mean you got to go and blame yourself. You already said sorry and that was pretty much the only thing I was looking for. Thanks for being honest," he assured her as he stood up, still weak from his injuries, to face her. Felicity couldn't help but feel that this Mightyena was nicer than he looked. "Besides, I think what you did was kind of smart, sounds like something I would have done," he said humorously. Felicity smiled at Logan. The Mightyena couldn't help but feel kind of glad that she wasn't angry at herself anymore. After a moment, Felicity suddenly remembered what Magnus said about supper. Felicity broke her eye contact with Logan and started to walk towards the fireplace.

"What are you doing?' asked Logan.

"Starting on supper, everyone needs to eat, don't they?"

"Mind if I help?" Logan said as he joined her.

The two cooked a great deal of roasted berries and fruits that night. They both ate their fill and waited patiently for Jo and Magnus to return. Logan was beginning to get tired and required some much-needed sleep, so he returned to his spot where he first awoke. Felicity saw him do this and asked him to sleep closer to the fire. He at first refused, but ultimately agreed as it was beginning to get a little frigid.

"Does it really take that long to stop two kids from fighting," Felicity whispered to herself, obviously annoyed. "Apparently so," responded Logan with his eyes closed.

"You're still awake? Go to sleep Logan, you'll need it," she said, surprised that Logan was still up.

"Whys that?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Are you kidding me, you nearly died today and you still ask why you need sleep," she told him.

"I'll go to sleep when Jo and Magnus come back, it'd be kind of rude to leave you by your lonesome," he told her kindly. Felicity couldn't help but admire his caring attitude. To her, he looked like the kind of Pokémon that would deny any sort of help, but this was not the case. Logan kept his promise and waited with her until Jo and Magnus returned. Talking with her about how the spring was cooler than usual and how the Gyarados was extremely large. The pair talked for minutes until finally the door knob turned and the door opened, revealing Jo and Magnus he sat up to meet them.

"Hey guys we're back!" exclaimed Magnus. "Took you guys long enough," yawned Felicity as she got up towards the basket of roasted berries. "Eat up guys, you'll need it for tomorrow," she nudged the basket towards them. Jo took a hold of one in her teeth and took it back to her spot next to Felicity, Magnus did the same but sat next to Logan instead.

"How you doing new guy?" he asked Logan.

"Other than feeling like I got hit with a beam of fire, just great thanks," he replied tiredly.

"So, what did you guys step out for?" he questioned Jo and Magnus, both who had their mouths buried in the berries they were consuming.

"It was just a couple kids fighting, nothing too exciting," Jo answered.

"When you guys aren't out fighting Pokémon that are a threat, you're here breaking up fights I take it?"

"That's putting it lightly Logan," Felicity said joining in. "Like Jo said earlier, we're pretty much guardians of this village. We take care of all of its inhabitants, so yea, everything from breaking up fights to stopping Pokémon who are doing something immorally wrong is our problem."

"That sounds like something that is desperately needed in this region, glad that someone is doing something about it."

"You'd be amazed at how many Pokémon don't care about their own village and its people that live here." Felicity said with a sigh.

Logan just stared at the fire, remembering what Jo had said about Reno meeting him soon. "So, Jo what you mean when you said that Reno was going to meet me soon?"

"Oh, I was meaning to tell you that we wanted to give you a tour of the village tomorrow if you wanted."

'Of course, yea, but that's _if_ I can even stand up tomorrow," he chuckled slightly.

"Hey Felicity."

'Yea?"

What's with the scarves? You told me that they symbolize your guy's rescue team, right?"

"Yea, every rescue team has a name and color associated with them."

"Oh yea, you guys never told me your team name."

"Around here we're known as Bordeaux team."

"That has a nice ring to it you know," he smiled at her.

"It's getting really late guys," Magnus cut in.

"Well I'm done for the night, good night guys," Jo said as she huddled herself in a tight ball and closed her eyes.

"Me too night' guys," Magnus said as he lied down and shut his eyes too.

Logan was tired as it was, so he wished Felicity a good night and closed his eyes. What he didn't before shutting his eyes was that Felicity only a foot length away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, but like I said: schools getting in the way as always. As soon as summer hits, please expect better things.**

Chapter 4

Logan was awakened by birdsong and the faint sounds of voices. He hazily opened his eyes to discover that he was in an unfamiliar place. _Where the hell am I?_ thought Logan, as he rose slightly only to be met with a sharp feeling of soreness all over his body that made standing slightly difficult. Logan scanned the room he was in to realize that he _did_ recognize the area and was washed over with memories of yesterday's events. Just then, Logan heard his stomach growl, breaking the silence. _God I'm starving_ , he thought to himself as he checked to see if there was anything left over from last night. Surely, there was and he ate to his satisfaction. He thought of those who he met yesterday, he wondered on where they were as the hut was empty. _Guess I gotta go find them_ , Logan sighed to himself. His paws lead him to the small door at the end of the hut.

As he opened the small door, the mightyena was met with the scents and sounds of the forest and the various Pokémon that lived in it. He took one large breath and tried to think of where his saviors could have gone. What came to Logan was remembering what Felicity had said about a village. Just then, his ears perked up as he heard a commotion coming from ahead of him, he told himself that if anything this was probably coming from the village. He directly headed towards the sounds.

After a couple of minutes of running, he finally came into view of the village. It was smaller than Logan had expected and not as far as he first thought it was. The village was made up of identical housing to that of where he woke up. The houses did differ slightly, as some of the materials used varied by house. The colors and banners that were outside of each home differed as well, as to Logan they seemed to symbolize something. Even though he was sure that he heard voices, Logan wondered why the place looked like a ghost town as there was no sign of life as he approached the village slowly. As he passed several identical looking huts he heard it again. This time it was a mix yelling, growls, and cries mixed together as if there was an argument or conflict taking place. Logan heard again, this time it came down from a couple huts down now so he decided to climb one of the huts to use it as a vantage point. Once there, he was shocked at what he saw. In the town's square stood Felicity, Jo, and Magnus all in a defensive position as they were locked in eye contact with a scizor and seviper.

"Just give up already, there's nothing left to fight for you weaklings," said the seviper with a smug look.

Logan noticed that they were all on high alert as if any of them were about to strike at any time. "You're wrong!" Yelled Magnus, "we have everything to fight for, these innocent Pokémon and each other!" The scizor looked at Magnus as well, "is it really worth dying for?" he said before all three of them nodded confidently.

"So be it then!" yelled the scizor as he rushed upon Magnus first with a metal claw, it made contact and sent Magnus back. The seviper went to Jo with a swift poison tail, she dodged equally as fast and countered with a shadow claw aimed at the serpent which made contact. It hissed in pain and annoyance as it got hit. Felicity attacked the scizor, hitting it with an ice shard. It grunted in pain as the shard objects hit him, sending him to the ground. Logan was shocked at what he was seeing, he had never seen the trio in action. To say the least, Logan was impressed on how coordinated and skilled they all looked. He thought of jumping in to help, but to him they looked like they were just fine. That was until the seviper that took damage got its strength back and caught Felicity off guard, effectively using bind and wrapping her in a tight grip with his sharp tail.

Felicity struggled at she couldn't release herself from his bind. Both Magnus and Jo incapacitated the scizor with a night slash and dragon claw combo. The scizor struggled to join his ally's side, slowly limping towards him. "Luca, it is time to go, they got the message!" he yelled at the seviper angrily.

"Not without some causalities!" hissed the purple and black snake as he began to tighten his grip on Felicity, suffocating her slowly.

Magnus and Jo stood shocked as Luca was killing Felicity. "Let her go damn it!" growled Jo. "In exchange for your friend's life, leave this village and never return, our clan will take this village over without resistance. Fail to comply and your friend will surely-," Luca never finished.

Logan had used crunch to bury his fangs deep into Luca's throat, the serpent had let out a gurgle as blood was leaking from his lips. "W-w-who the hell are you?" he said in a strained voice.

"Just someone who owes a girl a favor," Logan growled under his grip and he bit down with extreme force, crushing the snake's neck. His long, bladed tail slowly released its grip on Felicity who landed roughly on the ground and was trying to regain her breath.

"Magnus!" Logan said, "Get Felicity out of here, I've got it from here!" he ordered Magnus. Magnus didn't know who this mightyena was to give orders, but knew that he was right so he did as he was told. He picked up Felicity onto his back and backed away from the conflict, taking cover behind a nearby house. The scizor looked on in horror as his ally lay dead on the ground.

"What the hell! You damn dog, you'll pay for that!" he yelled at Logan, fire burning in his eyes. He screeched in fury as his wings beat quickly towards Logan. His metal claw came towards Logan but it never reached its destination. There was a flash of purple and the scizor was thrown back towards a nearby house, leaving a large hole in it. Jo looked at Magnus.

"It seems that the job is left to the two of use now," Jo said. Logan gave a quick nod and prepared for the scizor to get back up after Jo's night slash. The scizor let out a battle cry and once again charged at the two. This time the scizor got a hit on Logan, right along the same flank that the gyarados inflicted damage. Logan growled in pain as he was beginning to lightly bleed. Jo saw what happened to Logan and lunged at the scizor, biting down onto his left claw. Jo yanked as hard as she could and tore the scizor's arm off.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The scizor shouted in pain. Logan was surprised at how far Jo had taken it, but then again, he did just crush a seviper's throat. The scizor saw this as his cue to leave and began to move his wings rapidly as he slowly rose above the ground, dripping green liquid behind him as he began to fly away.

"I'll make sure that the Hewa clan hears of this! I will return and have you all slaughtered!" he said as he began to fly away. Logan decided it was best to let him go as it looked like they had done enough.

"Logan! What are you doing?" he turned his head to see Felicity, who was laying down, still injured, yelling at him. "You let him get away, he's going to come back with his whole clan now!"

 _His clan?_ Logan heard the scizor saying something about coming back with a clan, but who?

"What clan?" said the mightyena.

"They were with the Hewa clan, they're a group of thugs who enjoy raiding and looting local villages and other innocent Pokémon, real assholes if you ask me," proclaimed Felicity. "Now that you let that scizor get away, we gotta prepare for the return of all of his friends."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know "

"It's okay," she cut in. "It's too late now anyways. You're obviously still new here so I don't expect you to know everything, this wasn't even your fight, but thanks anyway."

"You all came come out now!" yelled Jo towards the huts. After she said that, the town came alive almost instantly as numerous Pokémon came out of their houses or their hiding spots.

 _Well, so much for being a ghost town,_ thought Logan.

Felicity was still stumbling slightly as she walked towards Logan and Jo, obviously dizzy from the near death that occurred earlier.

"Felicity are you okay?" asked Logan.

She nodded her head slightly, "I'm fine, I'm just a little light headed, I just need to go home."

They all seemed to agree that Felicity was fine but just needed some rest. Logan also just wanted to get back to the house to see what the others would plan as a defense strategy against the Hewa clan.

As they were leaving the town to return to the base, many Pokémon thanked them and gave them baskets full of food and gifts as payment for what they had done. Many of the little children left their parents sides and went to go tackle Magnus playfully, as he was used to it, or go thank Jo. He looked on and felt his fur stand on end as he sensed that he was being stared at. Many of the little ones and even some of the adults just looked on at the Mightyena. He wasn't sure if he was about to be run out of town or be thanked for his charitable deeds. Fortunately, the latter happened as they approached him and thanked him for protecting and saving them. He got some thanks from a buizel here and a lopunny there, he just nodded dumbly at their comments. Logan just looked at Felicity, perplexed, for he had never felt this kind of gratitude given to him.

Felicity noticed this, "Never felt appreciation big guy?"

"No, it's not that," he lied, "It's just that these Pokémon thanked me without even knowing me."

"Many of them don't care about who their saviors are, they just care that they protected them. The folks here aren't really one for fighting, they prefer to avoid violence if possible. That's why they warmed up to you so easily, they just need someone to protect them."

Logan understand what she meant, but he also felt guilty for letting that scizor go. He would return with all of his friends and wipe the town out if they failed to protect it.

The group then started towards the hut. They all said their final good-byes and focused on the trail ahead towards the house, seeing the village Pokémon wave at them until all they became were just specks in the distance.

 **Well, that took me longer than expected. Please forgive me if the quality was not up to par as many better fan fictions are it's just that I am still in school and have to kind of multitask. With summer around the corner though, please expect things to be more frequent and of better quality if possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, we made it to chapter 5. I'm going to try my best to write this story through before school starts again. I've tried something different in this chapter, it begins with a member of the Hewa clan instead of the characters I've introduced. They will all eventually meet in an upcoming chapter. Hopefully you all like it, if not, tell me what to improve. Enjoy. I do not own or am associated with Gamefreak or their amazing line of video games.**

Chapter 5

Across the vast region of Harmonie, there lay numerous villages and settlements. All spread out thinly throughout the land. Each containing various unique Pokémon with different ambitions and goals in life. Each one had some sort of rescue team or clan that made the village what it was. Some of these villages had groups that were considered bandits or thieves. One such village, Blackthorn, was recognized as one of the most threatening towns in all the region. It earned its reputation mostly with the help of the Hewa clan, a once honorable group that cared for and helped the villagers of Blackthorn. Things changed one day, when a new group of Pokémon came and killed the clan's honorable leader and one of them took his place. The current members at the time fought valiantly against the criminals but were overwhelmed. After that, the Hewa clan was never the same. The new leader established new laws and controlled the town with an iron fist. The townsfolk who inhabited the town at the time were shocked to find that they were given two choices: to either obey the new command or if they opposed they were to be exiled or killed.

"C'mon is that all you got? I know I trained you better than this!" said a strong and female voice as she blocked an oncoming attack from an absol. The white furred Pokémon tried attacking again only to be swept off his paws and onto his back. He tried to regain his posture but was stopped as he felt a paw on his chest and the weight that came with it. He looked up to see an all too familiar persian looking down at him disappointedly.

"Better luck next time Genosse," she said, not even winded after the whole ordeal. "You not being able to beat me means that there is still much for you to learn."

The persian lifted her weight off Genosse and let him arise. "Dang, 5 years and I still can't beat you, remember the first time we sparred? You almost killed me." Genosse shuddered slightly as he said those last words. It brought back horrid memories of him as a 12-year-old being in a practice fight against her. Genosse had never won in a battle against her ever since.

"I know I still need to keep training but what if I never become what I was meant to be?" he said glumly.

"You're getting there Genosse, it's just that I have had years of fighting experience. Just remember that you're only 17 while I'm at the ripe age of 30!" she exclaimed amusingly. "And besides, you may not be able to beat me, but you are the strongest in your age group. So that should give you something to be proud of."

"I guess you're right about that. I shouldn't give up just yet!" he said proudly.

"Good, your parents would be proud," she said humorously as she playfully slapped her tail across his face. "Now c'mon, we gotta report back, trainings over for today."

His parents, just her mentioning them made Genosse's mind recall all the good times he had with them before their untimely death. Before Hewa clan was what it was today, the only thing that the clan fought for was territory, resources, and the Pokémon of Blackthorn. His parents, like many others at the time, served the clan with the sole purpose of benefiting the clan and those who lived in Blackthorn. Their time came to an end when both were with a group out collecting berries near the edge of their territory. They stumbled upon a large group of Scarlet Hearts, a neighboring tribe whom they bordered territories with. It turned out that the Scarlet Hearts were planning a surprise attack that day as retaliation for the loss of 3 of its members during an earlier skirmish. The Hewa clan party was outnumbered 5 to 1. They fought their hearts out even though they knew that defeat was imminent. Both of Genosse's parents fought bravely, his father knew that they had to warn the clan or they would risk the chance of the Hearts wiping them all out. The male absol, who was on his last legs, commanded his wife to go and warn the clan. She would at first refuse, then know that he was right. His father and the rest of the other Hewa members held on long enough for reinforcements to arrive. By the time that they came, it was too late for Genosse's father. By the time help arrived, the male absol had succumb to his injuries. When Genosse's mother heard the news, she passed as well, for the extent of her injuries and added grief of her husband's death was too much for her heart to handle. Genosse loved his parents. He was taught half of what he knew by both of them. Genosse has fond memories of the two from time to time. From his father teaching him how to properly hunt, to his mother grooming him as a young kit.

"Hurry it up Genosse!" shouted Dusk as she was trailing a few feet in front of the absol.

"Coming auntie!"

Dusk, she basically took the role of his parent ever since his parents died. She and his mother were the best of friends, Dusk was like an aunt to him. What Genosse did not know was that his mother would always tell Dusk that if anything were to happen to her or her husband that she would entrust raising Genosse to the persian. Dusk fulfilled her promise on the day that Genoose's parents were killed. Being only 11 at the time, he did not take the passing of his parents too well. Once he got the news from Dusk, he cried, hardly ate, and felt very empty inside for about a year. Dusk did her best to cheer him up but it never seemed to work. Dusk usually had her duties as a clan member to attend to so the absol was usually left at her place alone most of time as he had to move in with her. Then one day, stumbled in a gang of mysterious Pokémon that killed Hewa's leader and took over. Once Hewa clan was changed into one full of thievery and bandits, Dusk knew that she had to act and act fast. She saw that she had to whip up the depressed absol into fighting form quickly for the new leader only wanted the strongest in the clan. Ever since that day, Dusk had planned on overthrowing the clan's tyrant of a leader and restoring the clan to its glory days. Her plan involved Genosse as well, so she trained him under her watchful eye. Dusk never told Genosse about her plan until it was ready. His skills only improved since then. As of today, he is the strongest Pokémon in his age group in the clan.

As they were nearing Blackthorn, Dusk couldn't help but feel proud as she saw Genosse walking steadily next to her, his ruby eyes looking forward. _I just hope he's ready when the time comes_ , she thought to herself. She knew that the 17-year-old absol had come very far in his training and she couldn't help but want to congratulate him every time she saw him.

"Hey Genosse," she said trying to get his attention. He looked over as he listened to what she had to say. "I just wanted to congratulate you on being the best fighter among your peers and making it this far into your training." She said cheerily.

Genosse was shocked to say the least. Not once had she ever really congratulated him. Sure, there was the occasional "good job" and "well done" but she had never really said anything like this. Genosse stopped in his tracks, looking at the persian before pulling her into a tender embrace. "Thanks a lot auntie, it means a lot, especially coming from you."

Dusk was surprised when Genosse had pulled her into a hug but she knew that this was a long time coming. She could tell that she would get Genosse to crack sooner or later. "You're very much welcome," she purred before releasing herself from his hug. "Just remember to stay as honorable as much as you can in the clan. I know that we're being forced to rob and do plenty of immoral things for a living now but remember to kill only when you need to and to always spare those who beg for mercy. Be like your parents as much as you can be Genosse."

"I'll try Dusk, I'll try the best I can. Speaking of immoral things, don't we have to join Raaz on that thing later?"

"What thing?" asked Dusk, before realizing. "Ah, yes, you mean the attack on the that small village that he found the other day?" Genosse nodded. "Yea, _unfortunately_ he chose you, me, Dirk, Sasha, and himself to go." She noticed that they were at the town thanks to the sighting of huts and various shacks. "I'm going to go report to Raaz. If it's all the same to you, we move out at sunset and it's still way too early so why don't you go get some rest."

"I might, but I want to go with you. I know how much you hate the guy so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tag along," Genosse insisted.

Dusk sighed before saying," if you really want to go, then fine by me."

They were finally approaching Raaz who was lying down as he was stuffing his face full of food, staining his blue furred cheeks. He looked up as he noticed the pair coming towards him. "Why hello, Dusk," he said politely, as his red rises gazed at hers. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've come to report that I've finished with Genosse's training for the day," she said in a firm voice.

"That's good news," said the manetric he casted a glance at the absol," were always in need of skilled fighters…" He was lost in thought as he looked at the persian, mesmerized by her beauty. Dusk saw his eyes trailing her body and threw a disapproving look at him that cut him out of his trance.

"Anyhow!" Started Raaz, as if he hadn't been caught staring, "We don't leave until sunset, so why don't the both of you get some rest until then?" He looked at the absol," By the way, good job kid." He said, as the manetric ruffled the fur atop his head, making Genosse slightly uncomfortable.

"We'll see you till then," responded Dusk as she motioned for Genosse to follow her. "Oh, and Razz," she added, before leaving, causing the manetric to give his full attention. "You got a little something on your face," she finished as Dusk whipped around and began walking along side Genosse. _What a wierdo_ , she said to herself as they were quietly walking towards her home.

Genosse couldn't help but break the silence. "So, that guy definitely wasn't looking at you in awe or anything," he teased.

"Uh, tell me about it. He always gives me these weird looks like he can read my mind or something."

"Well, from what I've seen so far, he probably likes you," suggested the absol as they were already at her front door.

"Even if that was the case, I would never want to be with someone like that. For arceus' sake, he was one of the original Pokémon that invaded and made the clan the way it is now," she ranted on for a couple more minutes before Genosse gave his mentor a, "see ya later," then walked on home.

He arrived in minutes as his house was just a couple huts over. The absol made his way inside after shutting the door behind him and laid on his small bed. _Better get some rest before night comes,_ he told himself as he closed his eyes. _I can't wait! My time to use my skills will finally come!_

 **Well that's a wrap. Please tell me what you would like to see more of and what I should fix.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's this chapter my friends. I hope you all are enjoying it. (even IF your reading at all lol) I do not own or am associated with Gamefreak or their amazing line of video games.**

Chapter 6

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, the shadows of Pokémon and buildings were long. Genosse was still fast asleep in his home. Sasha and Dirk had been ordered by Raaz to fetch him for their mission was to start at sunset and Genosse was late.

The pair arrived at his home and Sasha casually opened the door with one of her various tails, Dirk chose to wait outside. She entered the hut to find the absol sleeping peacefully on his cot. "Hey, Genosse its time," whispered Sasha, being mindful of his troubles of waking up. She waited on a response, only to hear the continued snoozing of the absol. She also tried prodding him to stir, but to no avail. The fire type was thinking about just straight up smacking him awake when the door opened, revealing a jolteon.

"Sasha, why is he still asleep. Dusk wanted us to wake him like right now," he said, approaching Genosse.

"I tried, but he just won't wake up," she responded.

The jolteon took a closer look at the absol before saying, "Hold on, I got this. GENOSSE WAKE UP!" Genosse continued his sleep for his was in a deep sleep.

"Darn, I thought that would work, I forget that he's a deep sleeper sometimes," said Sasha as she once again prodded him, still being met with the same answer as earlier. "What else can we try?" she wondered.

"Anything at this point," stated Dirk before unloading a small current of electricity aimed at Genosse.

"IM AWAKE!" yelled Genosse as he was startled by the sudden shock. He was standing up in an instant. He then looked at the jolteon, "What the hell Dirk? Couldn't you guys have just shaken me awake?"

"Now where would the fun be in that? Anyhow…" he said, changing the subject. "Dusk wanted us to wake you because its time."

Genosse looked out his window, and surely enough the sun was beginning to slink behind the horizon. Genosse told them to wait outside as he had to grab a quick snack first. He stared at the duo as they went out his door, leaving it wide open. _Man, what a pair of friends those two are._ Genosse had known Dirk and Sasha long since his days as a child. Long before Hewa clan changed, Genosse would always play with the duo. The three of them would constantly go on adventures and such, exploring and getting into mischief before getting hollered at by their parents to go to bed since it was getting dark out.

Genosse took a couple bites out of the snack then walked out to join the others, closing the door behind him in the process.

"Took you long enough, let's get going. Razz is gonna get pissed if we arrive late," Dirk stated.

This was Dirk, Genosse's life long rival and friend. They grew up together alongside Sasha When they weren't hanging out with Sasha, the two would always compete against each other and fight over who would go out with Sasha first. This brotherly bond lasted long into their teenage years before Genosse noticed a change in him. Ever since Hewa changed, Dirk had become accustom to their immoral habits. He became more violent and aggressive, always sparring with Genosse to the point where one of them bled. Genosse, being the better fighter of the two, always came out on top much to the jealousy of the jolteon.

"I can't wait!" Exclaimed Sasha. "This is going to be our first, real assignment!"

Another of Genosse's friends, Sasha was always the outgoing and positive ninetails that the absol had known for years. She was a kind soul who didn't deserve to be thrown into the chaos of the clan. Like Dusk, she just went with it, knowing that their new tyrant leader wouldn't last long. Sasha came out sometimes above Dirk, but she mostly remained the weakest of the bunch at the bottom. This was not to say that she didn't have some skills when it came to combat.

The three were approaching the place where Raaz told Dirk to meet them. It was near the exit of the town, they saw Dusk and Raaz silently waiting for them to approach.

"Took you kids long enough," said Raaz, obviously impatient. "So, all ready?"

The three of them all nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Dirk.

"We'll get to that once we get there. Now let's move out, its barely sunset, but I want to get there by midnight and back before dusk," explained Raaz. "Any questions?"

Everyone including Dusk shook their heads and the party of five were on their way to raid the village that Raaz had scoped out.

"What's it called?" asked Genosse as they were walking through a patch of woods, traveling in the direction of the town, "You know, the town I mean."

"It's called Clover, like I said it's a small town so this should be a relatively easy mission. When I was there, I observed that they had some skilled looking Pokémon, but nothing you can't handle, right Genosse?"

"Yeah…of course," replied Genosse, unsure of himself.

"Wait," commented Dusk, "Did you just scout the town from a distance, or did you actually enter the place?" She asked eagerly.

"A little bit of both, I first scouted from some nearby brush and then walked in, acting as a stranger asking for directions, they happily obliged. Poor bastards won't know what hit them."

Moments had passed since they left the town and headed to Cover. It was a two-hour trip there and the group of thieves still had time to go before they arrived. The moon hovered over them as they traveled through the darkness of the forest. The group barely talked, minus the occasional small chatter between them. They went on hiking through the woods as their shadows accompanied each of them with the help of a full moon and followed closely behind the manectric as he led them towards the town, head held high to show that he was in charge and knew what he was to do.

As they were trekking into a clearing, Raaz gave a command with his tail for them to flatten themselves to the ground and crawl. Genosse knew that they were now nearing the village. A couple more seconds of crawling and he could see that the town below for they were on a hill.

"I don't see any of the Pokémon from last time," commented Raaz as they were looking at the town. "Come to think of it, I can't see anybody."

"Probably because it's the middle of the night?" commented Dusk sarcastically.

"No, not that," he continued, "Look," the manectric pointed at the small houses with his paw, "I don't even see any lights or guards. Last time I was here, they had two sentries always on patrol around the town because they heard of the recent towns we sacked near this one."

"That makes it easier on us, right?" asked Dirk, "Everyone's probably asleep, so we can just walk in there and take what we want," he said, beginning to get up from his crouched position.

"Hold on!" hissed the manectric. "Sit the hell down! We're not sure what we're even walking into yet. For all we know, it could be a trap."

Dirk did as he was told and slumped back onto the grass. "You're right, I hadn't thought about that," he said disapprovingly.

All the while, Genosse had just kept staring at the town, hoping to find any clues of what they could be dealing with once they began their mission. _It looks like they just packed up and left_ , he thought. He focused carefully at the small houses, the only thing helping him see was the faint glow of the full moon and his expectantly fine eye sight. As his eyes were scanning the doors, streets, and windows, he saw some movement behind one at a house on the left side of the town. The silhouette was only there for a moment then darted back under the window. Genosse only saw it for a second before disappearing, he made out the shape of a broad head as his eyes saw the creature. _It instantly left as soon as I saw it. Could it be that they are all hiding and expecting us to go down there?_

Sasha had noticed Genosse staring intently at the village, "What's wrong?"

"I think I saw one looking out one of the windows, almost as if they were watching us."

She had noticed that Genosse hadn't even faced her, he just kept observing intently. "Do you think it's a trap down there?" she asked.

"Yea, it has to be. The question that stands is how in the world did they know we were coming?"

Sasha just shrugged her shoulders and told Raaz about what the absol had seen.

"Damn, if that's the case- everyone come closer, here's the plan: since we have plenty of great fighters here, I say we just get in quick and get out quick."

Dusk looked at him strangely, "Are you serious? The five of us versus Arceus knows how many of them. I say that we just go back to camp, we've basically already lost the element of surprise."

"If it means anything, I'm with Raaz on this one. I feel like we can do this," commented Dirk, his eyes were beaming, excited at the act of a full on smash and grab.

"So, who's with me?" asked the manetric.

"So Genosse and Sasha, what about you guys?" asked Dirk.

They both looked at each other with a face saying, "What could go wrong?"

Genosse really did not want to partake this way, but he couldn't leave his friends and comrades to go at it alone. "Fine, let's get going then. How are we gonna do it Raaz?"

"They know that we're coming so, I say that we split up, to cause more confusion. Dusk and I will waltz right through the front door, you three," he said pointing at Genosse, Sasha, and Dirk with a swift paw, "will go around and flank them while we cause a commotion" explained Raaz.

Everyone was beginning to go to their positions. "One more question," Dusk said, "What are we doing first? Defeating anyone who tries to stop us or just straight out plunder?"

"We need to draw out their best fighters, we get rid of them and the rest will be beyond easy."

Genosse had now started to move out with Dirk and Sasha while Raaz and Dusk walked side by side, slowly towards the town. The trio had kept behind the tree line to the west of the town. They could see that Dusk and Raaz had made it to the beginning of the town.

"Guys lets hurry up now, Dusk and Raaz made it to the town now. It won't be long before the townsfolk come out," Sasha whispered as they were sneakily moving along the brush to get behind the town.

Dusk looked at Raaz, "We're being watched."

"Don't remind me."

Just then the town turned to life. Pokémon suddenly came pouring out of the numerous buildings, they came out in different shapes and sizes. Pokémon of almost every type surrounded the two. A large make luxray made its way to the clearing where Dusk and Raaz were entrapped.

Dusk looked at Raaz with a face of surprise, "When you said that there would be a few fighters, I would never in hell expect this."

"Just be quiet, let me do the talking."

"You've been caught red pawed thieves!" exclaimed the luxray, his eyes showing no compassion towards the duo.

"We are not here to steal anything, we're just passing through," he responded to the accusation.

"You dare call me a liar?! My scouts spotted and overheard you planning a plunder of my town miles away. We may be considered a small town, but we were prepared ever since we heard of the news of the Hewa clan taking over Blackthorn," said with a stern voice.

The liepard and manetric both quickly glanced at each other, uncertain on what to do next. "So, I take it that you're the one in command here?"

"Quite evidently yes, I am. I'll give you one chance and one chance only to leave now and never return," he warned.

Raaz had looked around at the Pokémon that were cutting off his escape, he noticed that they did not have the looks of fighters some even were slightly trembling just by him looking at them. Eevees, butterfrees, sunfloras, and aimpoms were just some of the villagers that he saw. Suddenly something clicked in his mind, these Pokémon were obviously not fighters. With the occurring threat of bandits in the area, what's to stop these defenseless villagers from hiring Pokémon who could protect them?

Dusk was no fool, she saw Raaz's behavior and immediately caught on to what he was doing.

"Doing it for the money huh?"

"Excuse me?" responded the luxray.

"C'mon, don't play stupid with me, scared Pokémon need protection. They obviously can't do it themselves so, they hire someone who can. Now, you couldn't offer protection to this many folk no matter how good of a fighter you are. No, you have others just like you in this town as well. The question that remains is, where are they?"

The luxray chuckled slightly, "Waiting for your friends at the other side of town of course."

 **Well, that's that. I hope you all enjoyed it. School begins yet again for me at the time of this being posted but, not to worry I will try my best to update this story as much as possible. Also, in the near future I may continue "A Bright Fire" or just start a new story altogether. Thanks for reading and any criticism is appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back once again with this story! The new one has been a blast to write so far. I hope you all are enjoying it so far.**

Chapter 7

"Do you think they will put a fight?" asked Sasha, as the trio were already in position as they had been instructed by Raaz.

"I hope so," replied Dirk, with a grin." Whatever they dish out, we'll take it."

Genosse was fast behind the others as Dirk decided to take point. Again, they were met with silence as they waited for their signal which was the sound of battle.

"What's taking them so long?" questioned Genosse, shuffling his paws in an impatient manner.

The others simply shrugged their shoulders and anticipated the signal soon. It was heard and the three rushed to Dusk and Raaz's side to flank the enemy. The village was as small as they came, the three reached the other side in less than a minute. Eyes were peering at them from everywhere during their run.

"Genosse watch out!" warned Sasha but, the absol was too late and a sudden mass knocked him off balance, smashing him against the ground. He groaned in pain and got back up to see an infernape looking at him with a smug look. Both Sasha and Dirk immediately moved in front of the absol while he recovered.

"Who the hell are you?" Growled Dirk as the spikes on his back were now protruding outwards.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said as he lunged at Sasha with a mach punch, Dirk shoved her out of the way and the ape missed.

Genosse had now only risen and felt another threat. While Dirk had been facing the infernape, the moonlight reflected off a pair of shining claws that was on the roof of a nearby hut. It was a weavile, she leaped towards Genosse who barely reacted in time and side stepped. He went at her with his horn and grazed her left arm. She returned the favor with a a couple of fury swipes. Genosse managed to dodge all of them except two, which slashed his right cheek and shoulder drawing small streams of blood. While Dirk was holding off the infernape, Sasha came over and assisted the absol. She used a flamethrower attack that landed directly on the weavile, being super effective it burned her and sent her to regroup with her infernape friend. Dirk finished the fire type off with a thunder shock, but it hadn't knocked him out.

"Damn, they're stronger than we anticipated," Genosse overheard the infernape say to the ice-type as they joined together.

"What's there left to do Dean? We cannot surrender to these bandits, they'll surely kill us," The weaville said, worried.

"We need to regroup with Jet and Juniper now!"

The ice-type nodded and used an icy wind attack which hid them momentarily from their foes and sped towards the front of the town where their allies were.

"Let's get after them! Before they catch Dusk and Raaz by surprise!" Ordered Sasha

They all sprinted after them even though they had gotten a timely head start. Genosse and the others had arrived to see Raaz getting up from the ground and Dusk locked in battle with a luxray. The luxray knocked her off balance and was on top of her now, biting at her throat. She tried to kick him off with her hind legs but, he was too strong. Genosse sprang into action and charged him with a quick attack. This got him off Dusk and he hissed in anger as he saw that he was outnumbered. Suddenly three other Pokémon appeared behind him, almost if on cue. Genosse saw the infernape who was known as Dean and the weaville who they were previously battling. There was also a floatzel that he hadn't seen since they had arrived.

"I'll give you one more chance to leave!" Shouted the luxray, obviously angered by their inability to defeat the attackers.

"You already gave us a "last chance" remember?" responded Raaz.

"Very well, I'll just let you know that we won't be holding back this time."

The villagers were observing the standoff from the safety of their homes. They worried about how the conflict might affect their town. Both the members of Hewa and the town's paid protectors were waiting, the other not knowing who was to strike first. Raaz began to move forward and the others followed suit. He stopped in front on the luxray and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Hey! How about we finish this?" asked Raaz.

"What do you mean? We are already going to finish this right here and now!" He responded.

"No, there's no reason for both of our allies to spill blood, just you and me. Beat me and we'll never bother you all ever again. Lose, and let's just say that we'll enjoy looting this place." He offered.

The luxray had a face that no one could explain. He was wondering if this was a good idea because he certainly didn't want his friends to get hurt more than they already did and the bandits in front of him were more skilled than he thought. He thought it over and realized he really didn't have a choice.

"Fine, but if I am to lose you will not harm my allies or the villagers."

"I'll agree to that," said Raaz.

The unnamed floatzel quickly came over to her leader's side and put her paw on her leader's shoulder. "Jet, you don't have to do this. We can fight, c'mon we can take them."

"No, Juniper. We can't take them. No matter how much these townsfolk are paying us it's not worth our lives," he said with a calmness in her voice.

The weaville came over as well. "You got this," she encouraged.

Jet whipped back around to Raaz. "Let's do this."

Raaz backed away from Jet so they could be at a distance before their battle.

"Come on!" Yelled Dusk encouragingly. "Kick his ass!"

The two electric types got into position and readied themselves. Jet gave a massive roar and lunged at Raaz menacingly with a crunch attack. Raaz was quick enough to dodge and backed off. He came back, hitting Jet with a quick attack. The luxray quickly recovered and leapt onto a nearby house. Once on top, he discharged a spark which hit Raaz dead on. It obviously didn't affect him too greatly as he was an electric type also but, it still caused some damage. Jet jumped from his position onto the manetric below, landing on top of him and toppling him over. Jet saw his chance and aimed his fangs at his opponent's throat. Raaz struggled to get him off. He had gotten almost no time to recover from the last attack and was feeling progressively weaker. As Jet's fangs got closer as he bit into nothing but air, Raaz knew this could very well be the end. He noticed an opening as Jet crunched closer and closer to his neck so he shifted his body as Jet clamped down once again this time he caught his right shoulder. While the luxray had his jaws buried into his shoulder, his neck was exposed and Raaz went for the opportunity with a fire fang attack. Crimson blood quickly seeped from his wound. Jet stumbled over onto the ground beside Raaz. Raaz got onto his feet again and looked down at him then over to his comrades.

"This is over," he told Jet's friends. Their face full of fear and hopelessness.

Jet was still breathing. "Just end it already," he wheezed, as blood was slightly trickling from his maw.

"No, I won't kill you. I beat you fair and square, now you hold up your end of the deal and leave. I already promised that we wouldn't hurt any of the townsfolk. We're just here money," he reassured. He looked at Dean, "you there, help your friend get up and leave. Don't turn back."

The infernape did as he was told as did the rest of them. They began to leave when Jet told them to stop.

"One thing, I thought you pirates were all about killing? Why didn't you do it?" He asked.

"Sure, we kill sometimes but, only when we need to. We're just following orders as we like to believe."

"You live a life of crime, but you attempt to do it in a manner which is honorable. I respect that. I predict that we'll see each other again someday."

Raaz just nodded silently. They turned around and walked away, the only thing making them visible as they left was the moonlight.

There a moment a silence as they waited for their orders from the manetric.

"So that's that?" asked Dusk.

"Seems like it," replied Raaz as he took a deep breath. He turned around to face Genosse and the others. "Let's get to it then. Remember, take only their poke and nothing else." (I forgot to include in the previous chapter that they were carrying bags to haul away the stolen money so forgive me for that one lol.)

They all spread out and rummaged through each hut, looking in each nook and cranny for poke and other valuable treasures. Genosse found a couple poke here and a couple there. In each place where he rummaged and stole the villagers gave him stares full of disapproval and fear. They were much too weak to try anything against the thieves. Genosse knew it was wrong, but he really didn't have much of a choice. He saw Dirk doing things much more aggressively. Genosse saw that he would usually shove the home owner out of the way if they were blocking his way in or out. They had been specifically instructed by Raaz to only loot and not hurt them. Genosse searched for a few more minutes before feeling that he had collected the most he could. He went to check on Sasha who did things as he did and ignored the silent judgment of the townsfolk.

"I got the most I could, how about you?" he asked the fire vixen.

"Yea, I'm stopping here. I got more than enough to make the camp proud," she grunted as the weight on her back was quite heavy.

They decided to hunt for Dirk who they though must've finished by then. Genosse saw him entering a red colored hut then yelling. Him and Sasha looked at each other conferenced, then ran over.

"No, please don't rob me! I worked hard for this, it's all I have!" cried a voice from inside the same building they were now entering.

Inside Genosse saw Dirk grabbing small pouches full of poke with his jaws and emptying them into his own bag. In the corner stood a delphox clutching her fennekin child in her arms, obviously trembling from the scene that was occurring before her. She approached Dirk closer without him noticing and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't! Please!" she cried again as she pulled on him. She pulled out her hand from the bush from her tail and swatted him on the head as hard as she possibly could

He spun around, face full of anger. He snarled viciously, this was more than enough to have the delphox fall and huddle up against the wall. Dirk approached her with what looked like the intent to kill or severally injure.

Genosse became aware of what was happening. "Dirk? Dirk stop! What are you doing?!" he shouted.

It was as if Raaz couldn't hear him. He approached ever closer and Genosse knew he had no choice but to stop him. He charged electricity up, aimed at the delphox who clutched her child closer and closed her eyes. Genosse had a split second to react and jumped in front of the delphox and felt numerous volts of electricity entering him. He saw the ground coming but was unable to do anything as he felt his body go numb.

Dirk only now realized what he had done he saw his friend sprawled out on the ground. "Oh shit! Genosse are you okay?" he cried as he went to check on his friend.

"What the hell happened to you? You went insane for a second!" yelled Sasha as she pulled him away from the absol with one of her tails.

"I-I-I'm, sorry. I don't know what happened, I lost control," said Dirk as he hurried out of the house.

"Genosse are you okay?" worried Sasha, her eyes full of care.

He began to get back onto his paws. "I'm fine. Go get Dirk, he needs someone more than anything right now. I'll finish things here," he said looking over to the delphox in the corner.

Sasha went after Dirk and Genosse approached the fire type. "Look, we're not looking to harm anyone were just he-"

"Here to what? Ruin lives by taking their only possessions? To leave families poor? You're a disgrace for a Pokémon! How dare you try make the thought of ruining our lives nothing more than a day job!" she yelled at him, standing up now. "And your friend was about to kill me and my son!"

Genosse had no idea where she had gotten this sudden anger from, it was only a couple seconds ago that she was fearing for her life. "I'm sorry I don't know what got into him. Look, I'm just doing as I'm being told. This was not my fault."

"But it is! You should be ashamed of yourself. You look like you're only a child." She said as she began to approach him. "You should know that this is wrong! I don't care who ordered you around. Your parents should be ashamed!" She slapped Genosse in the face roughly which left his shocked.

That triggered something in Genosse. "Shut up! You don't know them!" he said as his eyes began to water due to the rage he was experiencing and ran out the door with the bag of loot on his back. He joined up with the others at the edge of the town who had collected as much as they could too. He placed himself between Dirk and Sasha who were chatting with Dusk and Raaz about it being time to return home.

"What happened to you?" asked Dusk as she noticed her student now joining them.

"Just a couple scratches, nothing too major," he assured her. As he rubbed the spot where he was smacked. Genosse saw Dirk staring miserably at the ground. "Hey buddy, you good?" he nudged his shoulder.

"Yea…just fine," he responded still looking at the dirt ground.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Raaz, whose fur was stained with dry blood.

"Can you walk fine?" questioned Dusk.

"I'll be fine, my shoulder just stings a little. What about you all? You guys fine?"

The rest simply nodded. With that, their mission had ended and they journeyed on home. The whole ordeal had taken only half an hour. Along with everyone being exhausted from fighting and hauling heavy amounts of poke, they had arrived back to Blackthorn before the sun had risen. Much to Genosse's surprise, many of his clanmates were still up. They cheered as they saw the group of five with the bags of loot slung over their backs going into the clan's safe to drop it off.

Genosse was beyond exhausted. He knew that he had to find out more about what had happened to Dirk, but he knew the best thing to do now was to sleep. Raaz had called him, Dirk, and Sasha over to congratulate them on their first mission. Genosse knew that it was nothing to be proud of but just shrugged it off. He returned to his home and crept into bed. The delphox and what she had said stayed in his head until he dozed off.

 **That's that guys. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
